


暗恋发人深省

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH
Summary: 倩性转
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Kudos: 2





	暗恋发人深省

0.

棒球场的照明灯已经亮了很久了。八盏照明灯，东南西北各分布两盏。即使在没有月光的夜晚也亮如白昼。

倩倩的眼皮在打架，一双猫眼睛困得快睁不开了。咚！突如其来的闷响炸在耳畔，她惊慌环顾四周，一颗小白球咕噜噜滚来，碰到鞋尖便停下，她捡起，甩开胳膊扔给场中央的少年。

光着膀子的少年出了好多汗，远远看上去像极淋过一场雨，额前与鬓边的碎发被汗水打湿，一缕一缕的黏着脸。左手的棒球手套接住小白球，稳稳当当。少年胡乱抹去下颌线处的汗水，想再投一次，余光瞟见倩倩伸懒腰打呵欠，举起的手又放下了。

“走吧，该回去了。”少年说着，套上棒球队统一发的短袖白T，手套随便塞进挎包。出了太多的汗，汗水沿着下巴跌落，少年掀起衣服下摆胡乱擦掉了。

倩倩看了眼手表，问道：“现在吗？比平常早了半小时。”

“也该回去了，下周还有小测，”少年跨上背包，仰头喝干净水壶里的最后一点水，“你的数学本来就不好，要是这次小测还不达标就要辞去经理的职务，是吧？”

倩倩睁圆她那双猫眼睛，诧异的打量少年。疑惑与惊喜都写在猫眼睛里了。

少年边走边回她：“我可没偷听老师跟你说了什么，”突然收住脚步，害倩倩差点儿撞上他后背，少女抿着嘴的害羞模样被他尽收眼底，于是歪头看了会儿倩倩，好半天才继续说道：“是阿山告诉我的。”

哦，阿山啊……

倩倩心里面有点失落，手指无意识的揉捻垂落于胸前的头发，发丝与发丝之间填满沙沙声，取代了原本想问的想说的话。

“可是那些代数题太难了，我真的学不会嘛……”倩倩撅着嘴抱怨。

少年的拇指和食指圈成圈儿，啪，食指指尖不轻不重的落在倩倩的额头，“笨蛋。”

倩倩更不高兴了。她讨厌被人说笨蛋，尤其阿贤，退一万步讲，谁都可以说她是笨蛋，就是阿贤不行——

她都那么明显了，那么明显的表达了喜欢的心情，阿贤却什么都不知道。

阿贤才是笨蛋。

“你才笨！”

倩倩冲少年做了个鬼脸，而后抓紧书包带快步离开棒球场。

她走得好快，束于脑后的马尾一起一伏，耷拉在屁股上的书包也一颠一颠，脚下扬起小片灰尘。像小型龙卷风。

阿贤无奈的扶额。跨上自行车前又望向那个逐渐变成圆点儿的背影，原本抿成直线的薄唇张开一丝缝，轻不可闻的叹息从两片薄唇里飞出——

写情书不写上自己的名字，不是笨蛋是什么。

1.

青春飞扬的年纪，棒球队的主力投手，情书不像雪花飘来也基本是两三天就收到一封的频率。

阿贤这个年纪嘛，这个年纪的男孩子总以收到情书和巧克力而沾沾自喜，然后跟几个关系亲密的好友私下分享评论。谁的字好看，谁的话又太肉麻，久而久之心里面便有了标准线。标准线以下的情书主人被pass，标准线以上的可以去赴约看一看对方长什么模样。

可要真到了交往那一步，阿贤就不愿意了。确切来讲，他烦。烦那些要求颇多的女孩子，烦她们不理解自己。

念小学就开始打棒球，直到今年高二，夏季大赛的冠军始终是阿贤的渴望。拿冠军必定要付出相应代价，代价便是无数多的训练时间。他忙于训练，没空约会，女孩子们为此计较，和他吵架。一气之下，阿贤当众揉皱情书，宣布再也不收这些玩意儿。

便真的再没有收到。清净了好久。好久之后，陌生的素白信封突然出现在阿贤的数学书里。

2.

小都在一旁看热闹，为倩倩的勇敢毫无灵魂的鼓掌。

倩倩满头黑线，刨开小都继续扒着教室的窗户偷看，看阿贤把情书翻来覆去的端详，就是不拆开。

“你说他怎么不拆开啊。”

“倩倩，下来。”

“别拽我的裙子——这个笨蛋，快拆开啊——秀秀！不要再拽我的裙子了！”

“喂！你们不去上课在这里做什么！”

老师的喝令犹如惊雷，倩倩反应了一两秒，趁老师抓住她们之前拽着小都疯狂逃离“罪案”现场。

女孩子们躲在墙角的灌木丛后躲开老师，待声音远去，倩倩瘫坐在地大口喘着。旁边小都满脸躁郁，暗暗巴望老师没看清她们胸牌上写得是几年级几班。

转头看见好友失魂落魄好似丢钱，小都恨铁不成钢，拇指和食指圈成圈儿弹在倩倩的额头，“没出息的样子，”想了想又加上一句：“好歹是棒球部经理，革命友谊懂不懂？”

革命友谊？

倩倩摇摇头，睁着一双无辜的猫眼睛求助似的看着小都。

“……先不说那个，阿贤为什么没有扔了情书，你不觉得很奇怪吗？”

是啊，的确很奇怪，分明当着坐满食堂的学生们的面说再也不收情书，却没有扔掉倩倩的情书——

“该不会……因为是你写得？该不会阿贤一直喜欢你吧……”

一语惊醒梦中人，倩倩红透了脸，抿着薄唇嘿嘿傻乐。

可是……可是好像忘记署名了……

倩倩捂脸哀嚎，抱着脑袋怎都想不起来情书的末尾到底写没写金倩倩三个字。

“唉……智商堪忧。”

小都老师撂下中肯点评，背着手慢悠悠踱回教室。

3.

所以，阿贤为什么没有扔掉情书呢？

这成了倩倩心中的未解之谜。

上课的时候想，吃饭的时候想，训练的时候盯着阿贤的背影想，回家了，躺在床上的时候还在想。

姐姐珉静打来电话询问倩倩最近功课如何，倩倩支支吾吾答不上来，看热闹的弟弟小熊插嘴，二姐上次数学小测又没达标这次再不达标不仅要退出棒球部还要留堂。

隐约听见电话那头有什么东西咔嚓碎了。

倩倩的汗毛都竖起——

哦漏……大姐那个怪力女……金小熊我求你闭嘴！

“明天开始去补习，”大姐的语气邦邦硬，“我把补习老师的地址发给你，再不达标，金倩倩——咔嚓——听见了吗？你的下场就是这根铅笔。”

大姐的威胁向来管用。

倩倩忍痛割舍每天陪阿贤训练到最后的机会，时间一到，骑上自行车飞也似地直奔补习老师的公寓。

4.

但是倩倩万万没想到会有峰回路转的一天。

结束了令人头大的补习课，倩倩丧尸一样倚着电梯。满脑子都是毛线团般复杂的公式，她试图理清，却越理越乱，躁郁极了，脑袋轻轻磕着大理石墙壁，失了魂儿似的咒骂该死的数学该死的小测。

叮咚，电梯到达。

“倩倩？”

诶？诶诶诶诶诶？？？

“阿贤？！你、你怎么在这儿？”

少年的下垂眼打量倩倩片刻，下巴指了指斜前方的门，“来找我表哥补习。”

补习？是和她一样的那种补习吗？

倩倩眯着眼睛笑得像狐狸，“说我数学不好，你也不怎么地嘛，投手大人。”

阿贤梗了一下，随即恢复泰然自若的笑容，“我再不济也不会被勒令退出棒球部。”

嘁，牙尖嘴利。

继而在心里咒骂揭她老底儿的阿山。

呸呸呸，那个大嘴巴。

“那就祝你补习愉快！”倩倩甩开手里的马尾辫，恨恨走进电梯。

马尾辫的发梢划过阿贤的脸，酥酥痒痒的，阿贤抓了抓脸，想起什么，喊道：“金倩倩，等一下！”

电梯门合上了。

阿贤看着合上的电梯门，没能问出口的疑惑生生憋在喉咙，有点不爽。

5.

这是一条奇妙的时间线。

前后差不了多远的上学路程，差不了多久的出门时间，有时倩倩先跨进学校，有时则是阿贤，也有时半路遇见，便结伴而行。

B班的体育课结束后是C班的体育课，偶尔忘记带体操服，去B班找小都借会凑巧碰见阿贤。

放课后的部活，倩倩坐在休息区整理前一天的部活日记，阿贤和队友们三三两两走进场内做热身运动。训练开始，训练中途，训练结束的会议，倩倩和阿贤中间隔着几个散发汗味儿的男孩子。

阿贤大多数时候光膀子，晒成小麦色的肌肤沾了好多汗，太阳底下闪着微光。倩倩给男孩子们分发矿泉水和毛巾。经过阿贤，她总是刻意多停一会儿，盯着阿贤宽阔的脊背发愣。阿山看见了，笑得像偷了鸡的黄鼠狼，拿胳膊肘怼倩倩，再看人都要被你看出个洞。倩倩毫不客气，轻飘飘回敬阿山，当心我告诉张老师你找人代写英文作业。

阿山瞳孔地震。倩姐，我错了，求你。

倩倩得意的笑笑，继续呆呆盯着已经开始训练的阿贤。

部活结束。阿贤留下进行单人训练，倩倩先一步去补习老师家。

也曾问过阿贤，要不要和她一起走——天知道问出这句话用了她多少的勇气，几乎是捏紧了马尾辫红透了一双耳朵尖。

阿贤却轻轻摇头，你先去吧，我还想再练习几轮。

倩倩怅然若失的离开。离开前，隔一层高高的铁网张望那个挥汗如雨的身影。

那封没有回音的情书着实令人郁闷，令她这个年纪的女孩子心里七上八下。转而又为阿贤这个头脑简单四肢发达的少年郁闷。

印象中的阿贤不是这样啊。阿贤脾气又好又十分健谈，老师们很喜欢他，同学们也喜欢；阿贤心地善良，养了一条柯基，也喜欢照顾学校里的流浪猫，可是阿贤害怕小虫子，见到小虫子会跳起来哇哇大叫。

倩倩憋不住笑意，骑着自行车笑得像个二傻子。

转念想到和自己单独相处的阿贤嘴巴超坏、很多时候沉默，倩倩脸上的笑又消失了，耷头耷脑，像淋了雨的猫。

当头疼的补习课结束，不是在电梯口遇见阿贤就是在楼下碰面。这前后错不了几分钟的时刻是倩倩既喜欢又讨厌的时刻。喜欢在校外还能与阿贤独处，讨厌阿贤的嘴毒破坏气氛。

至于那封情书——天，不要再提了——到现在还好好地躺在阿贤的更衣柜。

6.

“我看他是忘了这事儿吧。”小都挖一勺酸奶冰淇淋放进嘴里，顺带刨开挂着自己肩膀诉苦的倩倩。

少女拔高了嗓子哀嚎，声音本就清亮，哀嚎倒不像哀嚎，像夜莺的歌声。

“秀秀，我是不是自找没趣。”

小都点头。

“……坏秀秀。”

小都摇头。

倩倩恨恨，恨恨去揉小都水蜜桃似的脸颊，小都老师柔道九段，轻松撂倒发脾气的猫。

小都老师一本正经的说：“阿喵，请你自重。”

阿喵听不见小都老师的警告，猫眼睛直勾勾盯着出现在视野内的鞋尖。

沾了些许灰尘的室内鞋，鞋帮处画了一条柯基犬。

阿贤的笨柯基，梦龙。

梦龙的笨蛋主人。

阿贤。

倩倩慌忙站起，拍拍裙摆，整整马尾辫，耳朵尖尖开始发红，“有、有事啊？”

阿贤答非所问，一脸的坏笑，“就你这细胳膊细腿的还跟小都打架？啧啧啧，不自量力。”

倩倩黑了脸，语气也一并变差，“要你管，略——”

她转身就要走，阿贤叫住她，说道：“晚上我们一起去我表哥那儿，补完课吃完饭再走。”沐浴着阳光的少年见倩倩不止红了耳朵尖还红了脸，于是坏笑着挑眉，轻语道：“晚上见，阿喵。”

一直到少年走出好远好远，小都怼了怼身旁尚未回过神的好友，叼着酸奶勺子含糊不清的说：“我看他早就知道情书是你写得。”

“哦……啊？？？”

啊啊啊？？？？？？？？

7.

乳名被暗恋的人知道该如何是好。

陷进暗恋的少女一筹莫展。

魂不守舍的补课，魂不守舍的吃饭。时不时瞟一眼身旁好像无事发生的少年，眉头挑的更高，疑惑变得更重。

“祝你们小测顺利！”

补习老师和他们碰杯，一口喝光烧酒。阿贤比倩倩放松多了，撑着脸和他表哥聊游戏聊电影。倩倩小口啜着雪碧，只恨自己不到喝酒的年龄，不能酒壮怂人胆，按着阿贤的肩膀问一问那封情书究竟被他如何处置了。

回家的路上，阿贤在前面骑车，倩倩跟在后面，一如既往的盯着阿贤的背影出神。

汽车尖锐刺儿的鸣笛响起都没听到。

天旋地转之间，阿贤就半搂着自己了。

少女好像惊慌过度的猫，鼻尖贴着少年宽阔的肩膀，嘴唇细细打抖。洗衣剂的味道钻进鼻腔，倩倩晃了神，小手举起放下放下又举起，始终不敢搂住少年的脊背。

阿贤却在这时放开她。抹掉额头的汗，略带责备的说道：“骑车要集中注意力。”

“哦……”少女悄悄用上目线观察不怎么高兴的少年，抿了抿嘴，“谢谢你，阿贤。”

“干什么总盯着我看？我就这么帅？”

呸！呸呸呸！自恋。

少年较了真儿，揪着这个问题不放，似乎乐于少女在自己面前露出窘迫神态。

倩倩特别不爽，撇开脸嘟哝：“帅个屁，才不喜欢你。”

“我可没说你喜欢我哦~”

啊啊——这个坏家伙！

霓虹灯光与汽车灯光略过少年少女朝气蓬勃的脸，那朝气蓬勃的脸上有窘迫与羞赧，亦有自信与十足的把握。

僵持许久，意外的，总是游刃有余的少年率先认输了，刨乱头发，点了点倩倩的鼻尖，“说你笨蛋你还真的是笨蛋，”他停下，从书包里翻出那封情书在少女面前晃了晃。

倩倩着急了，蹦着高的去够，语无伦次命令少年快还给她。

“都给我了还要拿走，哪有这样的道理。”

少女精致的眉眼皱成一团，气成一个小包子，猫咪嘴也绷成直线，猫眼睛颇为躁郁的瞪着阿贤。

少年一点都不惊慌，慢悠悠拆开信封，不紧不慢的，一字一句的念：“阿贤，我喜欢你。”

简直公开处刑！

倩倩捂紧耳朵摇头大喊阿贤你闭嘴阿贤你再念我就跟你表哥告状。

少年充耳不闻，好整以暇看着气急败坏的倩倩，倏而，低语道：“写情书不署名，你说你是不是笨蛋。”

半晌，倩倩撅着嘴，撒娇似的问道：“你、你为什么没扔了我的情书？”突地，又慌张起来，“你怎么知道是我写得！”

少年眨眨眼睛，下垂眼里满是狡黠，“猜吧，笨蛋阿喵。”

语毕，跨上自行车扬长而去。

倩倩却还站在原地，思索了半晌，脸颊重新泛红。

8.

小测过关了。

9.

倩倩恋爱了。


End file.
